I can't stop loving you
by BDforeverlove
Summary: Une fiction sur Brenda /Dylan à la fin de la saison 3. En francais (sorry for american's fans or other countries , i'm french. I hope that next time i can write in English) Arriveront-ils à se pardonner et à s'aimer à nouveau. Brenda est en pleine dépression après que DYLAN ait choisie Kelly. En plusieurs épisodes.
1. Chapter 1

**I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU**

**_Il s'agit d'une fiction sur Brenda /Dylan en français (sorry i'm french, but i hope , the next will be in VO. )_**  
**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Beverly hills 90210._**

**_"L'histoire reprend à la fin de la saison 3 après que Dylan ait choisi Kelly, après la mort de Jack et juste avant le bal de promo et la décision de Brenda pour l'université._**

**_"En espérant que celle ci vous plaise._**  
**_"A très vite._**

* * *

_J'avais décidé depuis des semaines que l'an prochain je ne serais pas à l'Université de Californie. Pas que celle-ci ne dispose pas d'une session de théâtre , en fait, je ne pouvais pas continuer à être à côté de lui sans être avec lui. Il l'avait choisi, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Mais je ne peux pour autant ne pas m'arrêter de l'aimer._  
_Depuis des mois, je suis brisée, je ne suis l'ombre que de moi-même. Notre amour était-il trop intense ? Et si mon père ne nous avait pas mis des bâtons dans les roues ? Et si je n'étais pas partie à Paris ou que je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi ? Il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai mal fait, pour qu'il la choisisse elle, mon ex-meilleure amie mais quoi ? Je me pose trop de questions. Mais dois-je m'en poser ou dois-je simplement essayer de l'oublier._

_Elle ne peut décemment plus être ma Meilleure Amie, je rêve que je la noie, que je l'empoisonne, que je lui rase la tête. Pourquoi a-t-elle brisée le code, pourquoi m'a-t-elle volé Dylan alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était l'amour de ma vie. Elle me la volée et moi je suis seule et triste. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'habiller sexy, de me maquiller. J'ai juste envie de me coucher sous ma couette pour l'oublier pour repartir à zéro._

_Je traîne la plupart du temps seule, croisant Donna qui a de la peine pour moi, Andrea ou Steeve. Mais non, même eux ,je n'ai plus envie de les voir. Brandon s'inquiète pour moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, je ne veux pas lui parler de mes problèmes je ne veux surtout pas parler de Dylan et Kelly. Alors, je suis le fantôme de West Beverly Hills qui passe son temps à travailler pour éviter de penser, d'avoir des idées noires et enfin oublier cette année 1993, qui pour moi est maudite._

_Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je sais que je l'aime toujours malheureusement et que cette blessure au cœur n'est pas prêtre à être cicatrisée. Je lui ai donné mon cœur, et il l'a brisé en mille morceaux. Qui pourra me réparer un jour, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ?!_  
_Je n'arrive même pas m'intéresser aux autres garçons, a quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas prête à aimer un autre, j'en ai pas envie_  
_Je ne veux plus souffrir, aimer ne veut pas dire être malheureuse au point d'oublier de se lever le matin, de n'avoir plus envie de faire les boutiques, de changer de direction à chaque fois que je les vois ensemble, de se faire vomir rien qu'à l'idée de les voir s'embrasser, d'oublier de manger._  
_Je sais que Maman trouve que j'ai perdue du poids, je sais que mes parents se font des soucis pour moi. Je leur dit que tout va bien même si ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne leur ai pas dit que j'ai perdu 5 kg depuis qu'il l'a choisie. Je n'ai plus le gout de rien._

_J'ai besoin de partir, loin, pour oublier et pour revivre et redevenir la Brenda joyeuse, enthousiaste, pleine d'entrain que j'étais avant ce drame. Car oui pour moi c'est un drame de plus avoir Dylan McKay dans ma vie, et d'avoir par la même perdue ma meilleure amie. Je suis seule définitivement seule et malheureuse._

_Je suis encore dans mes pensées ce matin quand Brandon me tape dans le dos et que je renverse presque ma tasse de café._

Brenda : Tu pourrais faire attention quand même j'ai failli me brûler.  
Brandon : Oh je suis désolé, toujours dans tes pensées ?

Brenda : Ouais ( tout en regardant sa tasse de café)  
Brandon : Quand parleras tu aux parents pour l'Université du Minnesota ?

Brenda : Ce week-end enfin si j'arrive à me décider avec New York et Chicago.  
Brandon : Et aux autres ?

Brenda : Je n'ai plus d'amis Brandon tu le sais bien, j'en parlerais juste à Donna, je lui dois bien cela.

_C'était la seule qui se préoccupait réellement de moi, elles étaient devenues proche depuis Paris et l'affaire Kelly Taylor._

Brandon : Si tu penses que ne rien dire c'est mieux.

Brenda : Brandon, tu sais bien !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tellement tristes qu'il fut obligé de fuir son regard. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas.  
Il savait bien que sa sœur n'était plus la même depuis sa rupture avec Dylan, et la trahison de celui-ci et de Kelly. Il l'invitait toujours à leurs soirées mais elle n'y allait plus depuis deux mois. Dylan lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle, mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même comment pouvait–il vraiment veillait sur sa sœur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui redonner le sourire avant qu'elle s'en aille pour cela il avait besoin de l'aide de ses amis même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient la surprise.

Brenda avait toujours le regard ailleurs quand Brandon lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Il ne pouvait plus la voir ainsi, non, il devait agir et vite.

Brandon : A plus tard petite sœur.  
Brenda : Fais un bisou a Nat quand même.

_Je retombais dans ses pensées qui étaient toujours concentrées sur la même personne. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse un choix sur les universités avant la semaine prochaine. Et également que je fasse quelque chose pour oublier Dylan ou surtout ne plus y penser jour et nuit._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Un choix difficile pour l'université!**

* * *

Une fois Brandon parti, Brenda avait décidé qu'elle devait choisir où elle irait l'an prochain. Elle prit 4 feuilles de papier en traçant un trait au milieu de chacune, une pour le Minnesota, CU, Chicago et N-Y . Elle devait mettre le pour et le contre dans chaque colonne, pour l'aider à faire son choix, pour l'aider à avancer. Cela lui prendrait la journée et elle savait que cela serait difficile émotionnellement, car cela la ramènerait à pensait à lui, toujours à lui.

\- Université de Californie

Commençons par CU, alors en positif : Elle indiquait sur la feuille "une bonne classe de théâtre, Beverly Hills , le soleil, la plage, Brandon , les burgers de Nat et puis Donna, qui lui manquerait énormément."

Ce voyage à Paris les avaient rapprochées, et ce drame avait également montré que Donna n'était pas seulement l'amie de Kelly, mais également la sienne. Elle faisait tout pour lui changer les idées mais elle n'avait pas envie, en plus maintenant, elle avait David, et ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes de cœur surtout que cela concernait Dylan et Kelly.

Passons au coté négatif : Dylan était le plus gros problème. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir une année de plus . Pas qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils se disaient bonjour dans les couloirs, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés à la mort de son père. Mais depuis , ils s'ignoraient plus qu'autre chose, puis, il n'était jamais seul. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler si elle était toujours là à ses cotés, à vouloir le toucher, l'embrasser, la narguer. Son cœur était encore à lui, mais pour enfin se libérer, elle devait s'éloigner de lui et de son ex meilleure amie. Pour elle , Brenda ne fit aucun effort, elle n'avait même pas envie de lui parler, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient adressées la parole c'était à l'enterrement du père de Dylan. Depuis, elle ignorait ses appels, ses mots dans son casier, ses envies de lui parler dans les toilettes ou en cours, ses regards.

Non elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait pas. Elle lui en voulait encore plus qu'a lui, car oui, Dylan n'était qu'un homme, et elle, elle a profité de son absence pour lui sauter dessus. Certes, il aurait pu la repousser, mais elle savait très bien ses sentiments envers Dylan, elle savait que c'était l'amour de sa vie . Et qu'a t-elle fait, elle lui a prit. "Salope"

_Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, au grand jamais. Elle avait pris ma vie, mon amour, mes amis, et même mon frère se préoccupait d'elle . Je savais qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, mais quand même, nous sommes jumeaux. Enfin, il était quand même toujours la pour moi, malgré tout, je savais qu'il voulait m'aider mais ne savait pas comment faire. Mais voulais-je seulement de son aide ? Non je n'en avait pas envie, non..._

Hormis Kelly et Dylan, quoi de plus de négatif, peut être s'éloigner de son père qui a tout fait pour les séparer, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aime et fréquente Dylan car c'était le fils de Jack Mckay. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il les a tant empêché de se voir, pourquoi il l'avait envoyé à Paris, pourquoi elle avait accepté. Si seulement...

_Je me revois devant la voiture entrain d'embrasser Dylan, de le quitter avant de prendre mon avion. Je pensais que cet éloignement nous ferais du bien, je pensais qu'a mon retour notre amour serait plus fort. _

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, et sur la feuille où elle continuait d'écrire les points négatifs et positifs.

_Comment pouvait il me faire sentir si mal, que devais-je ressentir pour lui. De la haine, de la honte, de la colère, du mépris. Non la seule chose que je ressentais actuellement c'était qu'il me manquait terriblement. Nos discussions me manque, sur le théâtre, les poèmes, sur le dernier film qu'on avait vu, sur nos prochaines vacances. Chaque jour il me manquait de plus en plus alors qu'il était là, mais je ne pouvais plus l'avoir. Il ne pouvait plus me consoler, je ne pouvais plus l'aider, il ne pouvait plus placer mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, caresser ma joue, embrasser mon front, il ne pouvait plus m'aimer. Mais moi je l'aimais toujours. Oh mon Dieu._

Elle ouvrit sa commode et sortit une petite boite ou se trouvait encore le collier avec le cœur brisé en deux. Elle le pris dans sa main,et l'embrassa. Son cœur était vraiment brisé et ne savait pas comment elle pourrait un jour m'en sortir. Elle s''allongea avec toujours le collier au creux de sa main, et se laissa aller à pleurer à son amour perdu. Au bout de 10 minutes plus aucune larmes ne sortit et se rassit pour continuer ses listes et enfin faire un choix pour son quel était son avenir sans lui?

\- Le Minnesota

C'était au tour du Minnesota ; en positif : Loin de Dylan et Kelly, mes anciens amis, la neige, Noël. En négatif : loin de Beverly Hills, de Donna, de Brandon, le froid, le manque de soleil de plage de surf.

_Non non, on ne pense pas au surf, sinon je vais nouveau pleurer en pensant à lui._

\- Chicago

Elle prit la 3 eme feuille pour Chicago. Alors en positif : toujours aussi loin du couple. En plus il y avait une section arts, et de nombreux artistes y étaient passés. La plage y était belle aussi, elle y avait été une fois plus jeune en vacances chez sa cousine Stacy. Il faisait chaud en été, et en hiver la neige était la aussi. Elle avait aussi accès à beaucoup de comédies musicales, de théâtres. Oh cela lui donnait vraiment envie.

En négatif toujours la même chose : Brandon, Donna puis peut être la distance encore plus longue que le Minnesota et surtout l'absence de famille, d'amis. Elle serait seule encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer, mais plus aucune larme ne coula, elle avait utilisé le quota de larmes pour la journée.

\- New- York

Elle prit la dernière feuille, elle devait en finir aujourd'hui. Alors New-York, en positif la meilleure école d'arts était la bas, la section théâtre était fabuleuse, Big Apple, oh les magasins, le mélange de population, Noël à New-York, Central Park. La ville était superbe, Manhattan la faisait rêver. Broadway « Pretty Woman, Le fantome de L'Opéra, le Roi Lion » Enfin un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais il ne dura pas longtemps car elle devait à nouveau écrire les noms de Kelly et Dylan loin d'elle en positif sur la feuille. Elle avait écrit Kelly en gros et Dylan en petit. Comme si s'éloigner de lui était encore plus dure qu'autre chose. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle avait besoin de le voir, de sentir son odeur quand elle passait dans les couloirs, de le voir en cours de théâtre, de chimie. Elle avait malgré tout du mal à se passer de lui. Puis toutes ces comédies musicales ils avaient décidés de les voir ensemble cet été avant que le drame ne survienne. Du coup, elle avait moins envie d'aller à N-Y car tout lui rappellerait DYLAN, toujours lui. Elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier.

Du coup en négatif : elle nota _"le souvenir de Dylan"_. C'était la première fois qu'elle le nota des deux cotés de la feuille. Elle soupira, il sera toujours là ou qu'elle aille. Elle rajouta à nouveau Donna et Brandon, et également la distance. Puis le froid extrême et l'été très chaud. Et le manque de plage, de surf (de Dylan).

Elle reposa son stylo, elle avait fini ses feuilles mais n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle choisirait, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle y arriverait. Peut être que Brandon l'aiderait à se décider. Elle soupira, elle avait juste envie de dormir pour oublier les émotions que cela lui avait procuré.

Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux 5 minutes . Il était là dans ses rêves comme il l'était tous les jours. Mais cette fois-ci il était seul avec elle , pas de Kelly à l'horizon.

_Ils étaient en haut de la colline après leur premier rendez vous. Il lui disait qu'il patienterait, qu'ils avaient le temps d'apprendre à s'aimer. Elle lui caressait le visage, il la regardait dans les yeux. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard comme si tout ce qui se passait autour n'avait aucune importante. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble._

Elle s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 3 mois.

Brandon rentra à la maison après sa soirée au Peach Pit, il vit sa sœur endormie mais encore habillé. Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras pour la réveiller.

"Brenda , tu devrais te changer."

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et regarda autour d'elle, elle vit Brandon assis à coté d'elle , l'air inquiet.

"Oh oui tu as raison, quelle heure est-il ?"  
"22h30, tout vas bien Brenda ?"  
"Je fais aller, je vais aller me changer et me coucher."

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, c'est à ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte des 4 feuilles qu'elle avait écrite avec les points négatifs et positifs sur les différentes universités, il les parcouru et eut une boule à l'estomac en lisant cela, le nom de Dylan et le sien apparaissait souvent, même celui de son père. Il remarqua également le collier sur sa table de nuit ainsi que les mouchoirs au sol, non sa sœur n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre, et prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Donna, puis celui d'Andrea et de Steeve pour leur demander de l'aide, ils leurs devaient bien cela.

Il devait également parler à Dylan, mais il savait que cela serait plus difficile, il décida de repousser cela au lendemain et d'aller le voir chez lui en espérant que Kelly ne serait pas la, car il n'avait pas envie de parler de çà avec elle, car le fond du problème était bien Kelly.

Il retourna dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de sa sœur qui s'était endormie, il pénétra et l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle avait l'air à bout de force. Cette journée l'avait épuisée mentalement.

"Bonne nuit petite sœur."

Il remarqua une petite boite à coté, des somnifères qu'on lui a prescrit il y a quelques semaines. Il caressa doucement le front de sa sœur, et sortit en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enfoncer ainsi sans rien faire. Non, il devait la protéger et la sortir de la. Il ne l'avait pas assez défendu lors de l'affaire Kelly, il devait la sauver maintenant, il se le devait à lui même et surtout il avait besoin de retrouver sa petite sœur.

* * *

_La suite sera le point de vue de Dylan, et la discussion Dylan Brandon._

_A tres vite._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Besoin de repos**

Dylan avait décidé que ce soir, il resterait seul, il en avait besoin. Il avait passé tous ses examens, on était jeudi, et demain il serait en week-end , mais il n'avait envie de voir personne. Ni Kelly ni personne d'autre. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans l'alcool.  
Son père était mort, sa mère était là, enfin à Hawai, mais elle était toujours autant spéciale, mais malgré cela, il savait qu'elle l'aimait à sa façon et que lui aussi l'aimait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était avec Kelly, mais il avait du mal à se regarder dans une glace de tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Brenda. Il ne l'avait pas compris de suite, il l'a compris quand son père et mort. Et qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait jeté tous les souvenirs d'eux ensemble.

_Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Iris, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de l'entendre._

"Allo !  
Maman, c'est Dylan.  
Oh mon chéri comment ca va ?  
Je fais aller et toi ? (il n'arrivait pas à cacher qu'il n'était pas bien)  
Oh toi ça ne va pas mieux, tu penses encore à ton père ? Les astres me l'avaient dit, j'aurais du rester avec toi après l'enterrement !  
Oui, enfin non, ce n'est pas que cela.  
Tu as encore des problèmes avec les filles ?  
Je ne sais pas, Maman, je me sens seul. _(Dylan avait les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de les retenir._)  
Tu n'es plus avec Kelly ? _(elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il lui dise oui, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette pimbêche de Beverly Hills)_  
Si, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir et j'ai besoin de te voir, je peux venir quelques jours ?  
Mais tu n'as pas cours ?  
Je n'ai pas cours avant Jeudi, j'ai validé mes unités cette semaine.  
Ok comme ça je viendrais avec toi un peu en avance pour la remise des diplômes.J'appelle Jim Walsh pour lui dire de te prendre un billet d'avion.  
Merci Maman  
Dylan ?  
Oui?  
Je t'aime tu sais."

Sa mère lui disait rarement qu'elle l'aimait, mais aujourd'hui cela l'ému encore plus, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait juste envie de pleurer. Il raccrocha après lui avoir dit au revoir, et qu'il passerait voir Jim Walsh demain pour son billet d'avion et qu'il avait hâte de la voir.

Il savait que pour cela, il devait aller chez elle, il avait peur de la croiser et de pas savoir quoi lui dire, il lui avait tellement fait de mal qu'il n'avait pas envie de la blesser encore plus. Elle comptait toujours pour lui, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. C'était son premier amour, deux ans ce n'est pas rien. Il ouvrit son tiroir et sortit une photo d'eux au bal du printemps. Il l'avait gardé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder des souvenirs d'elle. Elle lui avait offert sa virginité ce jour là, elle lui avait offert son amour et ouvert son cœur. Et depuis, il l'avait brisé en mille morceaux. Il ne méritait même plus d'être son ami, il devait s'éloigner d'elle.

_Il retourna le cadre avec la photo et y vit l'autre moitié du cœur un or qu'il lui avait offert à Noël l'an passé, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait mis ici. Il s'allongea, et ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Il l'avait aimé comme jamais il n'avait aimé une autre fille. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils s'aimaient tellement, trop sûrement._

_Il se voyait encore au bal du printemps, dansant ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, lui montrant tout son amour et sa reconnaissance de s'est offerte à lui. Il ne voyait pas aimé une autre fille après elle, elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle l'avait sauvé tellement de fois, de l'alcool, de son père, de sa mère, de ses problèmes d'argent. Elle ne le jugeait jamais, elle le respectait et tenait tête à son père comme jamais. Certes, ils se disputaient parfois, mais elle l'aimait. _

Et lui qu'avait-il fait, il l'avait trompé avec sa meilleure amie. Pour quelle raison ? Certes Kelly était désirable, il l'a connaissait depuis longtemps, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins dragué, mais il avait toujours refusé ses avances. Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi il ne savait pas vraiment. C'était facile, trop facile, il n'en pouvait plus de se disputer avec Brenda et de tenir tête à Jim. Mais est-ce une raison suffisante ? Il ne savait pas, en tout les cas, le mal était fait.

Il s'endormit avec la photo dans la main, sans avoir pris la peine de se changer, la nuit fut agitée, entrecoupé de cauchemars.

Kelly avait essayé d'appeler Dylan, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait encore pour l'éviter, elle lui parlerait demain.

Le lendemain matin, Dylan passa chez les Walsh avant d'aller en cours, il devait voir Jim. Il se gara un peu plus loin, il ne voulait pas que Brenda le voit arriver, il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal, il ne voulait pas avoir une discussion avec elle, pas maintenant.  
Il soupira avant de sonner à la porte, il avait peur qu'elle se soit elle qui lui ouvre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna tout en baissant la tête. C'est Cindy qui ouvrit la porte et lui sourit.

"Salut Dylan  
Bonjour Mme Walsh, est ce que Jim est là ?  
Oui, il t'attends dans le salon."

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner et comprit que le jeune homme n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle avait toujours aimé Dylan, elle savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Brenda, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'affection pour lui. Il venait de perdre son père, et vivait toujours seul sans famille proche et avait l'air malheureux tout comme sa fille. Elle en voulait tellement à Jim. Elle soupira et retourna à son courrier._

Dylan pénétra dans le salon, sans regarder en haut, il avait peur de l'apercevoir, peur de la blesser, peur de devoir lui parler.

"Bonjour Dylan, ta mère m'a appelé hier soir j'ai réservé ton billet d'avion.

Merci c'est gentil."

Il prit le billet que Jim lui tendit, puis lui serra la main. Jim vit bien que Dylan avait l'air ailleurs, comme absent. Il n'était plus le même depuis quelques temps. Il était heureux qu'il ne soit plus avec Brenda, mais ils avaient l'air malheureux tous les deux. Avait-il eu raison de l'éloigner de Dylan?

"Tout va bien Dylan ?  
Oui , oui je crois que j'ai besoin de voir ma mère.  
Tu sais, elle fait de son mieux, je pense qu'elle essaye de se rattraper.  
Vous devez avoir raison, Merci en tout cas pour le billet.  
De rien, et repose toi, tu as l'air fatigué."

_Jim savait que le jeune homme était seul depuis la mort de son père, et que depuis qu'il n'était plus avec sa fille, il avait perdu une famille. Car malgré tout il considérait Dylan comme un fils, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait également le protéger. Il le regarda s'éloigner et se demanda s'il aurait du agir autrement._

Dylan regarda les escaliers et soupira, il devait aller en cours encore aujourd'hui et ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur Brenda. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il vit Brandon descendre, il avait cru que c'était elle, ouf ce n'était que Brandon.

"Dylan ?  
Brandon !"

_Le Jumeau fit une accolade à Dylan, il sentit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise._

"On peut parler, ou tu n'as pas le temps ?  
Je dois filer, j'ai cours dans 30 minutes, mais si tu veux on déjeune ensemble, il faut que je te demande un service d'ailleurs.  
Ok a plus mon pote, et ne t'inquiète pas, elle est déjà partie avec Donna."

La respiration de Dylan devenait alors moins rapide, Brandon le connaissait, il savait que son ami avait peur de croiser sa sœur, peur de la blesser, peur de la regarder, peur de mal faire. Comment ces deux là en étaient arrivés à s'ignorer, à se faire mal? Il ne savait pas mais il devait les aider à se parler.

Il s'éloigna, en saluant Brandon, ce soir il serait dans l'avion, il avait besoin de s'éloigner quelques jours de Kelly, de Brenda, de ses amis, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, seul avec sa mère. Était-ce une bonne chose, il ne savait pas, mais il avait besoin de voir sa mère comme un gamin de 5 ans qui rentrait de l'école et qui avait besoin d'un câlin. Il démarra sa Porsche, tout en essuyant ses larmes qui venaient à nouveau de couler. Cette journée allait être difficile et il espérait qu'elle passerait vite.

Brandon, ne savait pas s'il pourrait compter sur Dylan, vu sa tête ce matin, mais il essayerait de lui parler avant qu'il ne parte, car oui son père lui avait dit qu'il s'en allait quelques jours chez sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux que Brenda, enfin si, mais il n'avait pas l'air au mieux. Toute cette histoire, rendait sa sœur, son meilleur ami, et Kelly malheureux. Finalement il était bien content de ne pas avoir de copine pour l'instant, après l'histoire Émilie Valentine, il avait donné, il était bien seul pour l'instant.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ma prochaine fic, je pourrais l'écrire en Anglais. _  
_La discussion Dylan/Brandon au prochain épisode, avant le voyage à Hawai._


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

_Pensées de Dylan:_

_Midi, il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner, je n'avais pas vraiment envie. J'ai tout fait pour éviter une discussion avec Kelly aujourd'hui. Je l'ai à peine croisé ce matin devant mon casier, elle a voulu m'embrasser j'ai vite détourné mon visage et je suis parti comme un voleur. Je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer pour hier, ni de lui dire que je partais quelques jours chez ma mère. Non, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler tout simplement._

_Je me suis mis derrière mon arbre, enfin celui où j'allais tout le temps avec Brenda. Je regardais au loin, et vit le Jumeau Walsh arrivant tout sourire. Je n'avais pas le même sourire que lui, je l'enviais encore une fois. Il avait la famille parfaite, il n'avait pas de problèmes de cœur, et il avait Brenda dans sa vie. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, alors que je devrais être heureux, je suis avec Kelly, la plus belle fille de West Berverly Hills d'après tout le monde._

"Hey vieux !"

"Salut Minnesota"

_Il s'assit à coté de moi pour déjeuner, en plus pour couronner le tout il avait les super sandwich de Cindy Walsh, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour en avoir un. Je n'avais qu'une pauvre salade que j'avais pris au marchand du coin. Brandon me vit lorgner sur ses sandwichs_

" Tiens, je t'en donne un, je sais que tu adores ça "

"oh merci, les sandwichs de ta mère sont toujours aussi bon "

_Oh j 'étais en extase avec ce sandwich au poulet, ça me rappelle quand Brenda partageait toujours son déjeuner avec moi, le bon vieux temps. Je ne devais plus y penser._

" Alors tu voulais me demander quoi, Dylan, tu pars quand ? "

"Oh tu es au courant ?'

"oui, à la Casa Walsh les rumeurs et infos circulent vite "

"Je pars ce soir, d'ailleurs tu pourras me déposer à l'aéroport pour 7h!"

"tu peux compter sur moi, pas de soucis"

"Dylan, je dois te parler d'un truc, mais le prend pas mal hein ?"

_Je le regardait avec de gros yeux, je me demande vraiment de quoi il voulait me parler pour penser que je puisse m'énerver, hormis si on parlait de sa soeur encore une fois._

" Vas-y je t'écoute "

Brandon savait qu'il devait lui en parler, mais il avait du mal à parler d'elle avec lui. D'habitude il parlait soit de leurs soirées, soit de voitures, soit de tout sujet qui n'avait pas attrait à Brenda. Mais, il avait besoin de parler à son ami, qui connaissait aussi bien sa sœur voir mieux que lui. Il avait besoin de son aide. Mais voulait-il l'aider ? Il prit sa respiration tout en cherchant ses mots, tout en évitant également que son ami se vexe. Parler de Brenda était plus ou moins tabou ces derniers temps.

« Je crois que ma sœur est malade, déprimée, elle ne mange presque plus, elle ne veut pas me parler, elle prend des médicaments et veut partir dans le Minnesota ou tout autre université loin d'ici »

_Je l'écoutais me parler de Brenda, je détestais en parler avec lui, il savait bien, mais il était également mon ami et je me devais de l'écouter et pris sur moi. Je__ savais que j'avais ma part de responsabilités dans le fait qu'elle soit si mal, mais que pouvais-je faire ? J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que Brandon était entrain de me dire. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était plus maigre qu'avant, j'avais vu qu'elle avait l'air triste tout le temps, mais je me suis dis que cela passerait avec le m'en veux tellement qu'elle soit si mal à cause de moi, mais je ne vois pas ce que Brandon attend de moi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'aider._

« Tu m'écoutes Dylan »

« oui, oui mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, elle ne parle plus vraiment tu sais"

Dylan soupira, il n'avait plus faim, parler de Brenda lui noua l'estomac. Il savait que tout était de sa faute, il baissa la tête et n'avait qu'une envie s'en aller loin, pour ne plus penser, parler d'elle.

« Je sais, mais je voudrais ... » Brandon chercha ses mots. "Je voudrais que chacun d'entre nous me donne un souvenir, une photo, pour lui dire qu'on pense à elle, je ferais un petit livre que je lui donnerais avant le bal de Promo. Je ne veux pas qu'elle choisisse de partir car elle se sent seule et puis si elle part je veux qu'elle sache qu'on l'aime tous un peu. Je sais que vous avez du mal à communiquer, mais je sais qu'avant que se soit ton ex, c'était ta petite amie, et surtout ton amie. Dylan, fait cela pour moi, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma sœur, je t'en supplie. "

Brandon avait les larmes aux yeux, Dylan avait toujours la tête baissé ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Que pouvait-il dire ou donner à Brandon pour dire qu'elle compte pour lui. Bien sur qu'elle compte toujours, bien sur qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à elle, mais c'était trop tard il l'avait trahi. Comment pouvait lui dire ou lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas juste son premier amour, et son ex petite amie, qu'elle comptait plus qu'elle ne pensait pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas Brandon, je ne sais pas si elle voudra quelque chose de moi... »

Dylan commença à se lever, il devait y aller, il ne pouvait rester là, à parler d'elle, que pouvait-il lui donner, lui dire qu'il ne lui fasse pas mal. Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir,son cerveau était embrouillé, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, là il n'y arrivait plus.

« Écoute réfléchit et on voit cela quand tu reviens » dit calmement Brandon. Il savait que Dylan n'était pas comme tout le monde, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, que tout ce qui touchait Brenda le mettait mal à l'aise, le rendait nerveux. Qu'il avait besoin de temps.

« J'essayerais, mais je te promet rien, j'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Puis si elle part, je sais bien que ce n'est qu'à cause de moi, putain mais quel con je suis »

« Dylan »

Brandon n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, que Dylan était déjà parti. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit que sa sœur. Rien ne serait gagné, au pire, il trouverait bien quelque chose chez lui quand il serait à Hawaï s'il ne voulait rien lui donner. Il devait essayer de lui faire remonter la pente, il devait essayer de lui parler.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il veut faire cela ! On va lui faire encore plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je veux pas la voir souffrir encore plus, non, non._

Dylan était maintenant en colère, il jeta son déjeuner dans la première poubelle. Tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il croisa Kelly

« Dylan »

Il lui fit un regard noir, il avait encore moins envie de lui parler maintenant que ce matin. Il avait juste envie d'être ne répondit même pas et s'en alla vers la première pièce libre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici.

Il sentit son odeur, elle était là pas loin dans le couloir en compagnie de Donna. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela, il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder ainsi. Cette fille le rendait fou, même séparés il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit dans le couloir. Il la regardait, elle était toujours aussi belle, par contre Brandon avait raison elle était maigre, elle avait le visage pâle, les yeux vitreux et était comme absente quand Donna lui parlait.

_"Mais quel con, regarde là, elle ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle était, elle n'est plus Bren"_

_Je le sens, il est là, oh mon dieu, c'est pas comme ça que je vais l'oublier. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi. Il n'a pas le droit, il a perdu ce droit là ! J'ai juste envie de lui hurler dessus, j'ai juste envie de le gifler, de le blesser comme il m'a blessé._

Dylan tourna son regard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions. Il lui sourit et s'approcha des filles.

« Hey Donna, Hey Bren »

« Salut Dylan » dit Donna mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne regardait et n'attendait que la réponse de Brenda. Ces deux là étaient vraiment différents.

_Son odeur, hum, j'aimais toujours autant son parfum, en fait j'avais pas vraiment envie de le gifler, j'avais juste envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, j'avais envie qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici, qu'on discute, qu'on profite l'un de l'autre avant mon départ. Mais je ne devais pas lui montrer,non, il ne le méritait pas._

« Hey Dylan, ça va ? »

« Ouais je fais aller »

_Que pouvais-je lui répondre, que non ça allait pas, que non je voulais juste que cette journée se finisse au plus vite, que j'avais juste envie de vomir et que je savais pas si j'avais envie de le voir tous les jours à le rentrée ou non._

Les larmes commençait à couler sur mon visage, je me retourna, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Puis m'enfuit en courant.

« Oh merde Brenda, s'il te plaît » Dylan voulait la rattraper mais Donna lui prit le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Laisse la Dylan, elle a besoin d'être seule aujourd'hui, je pense que pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire pour elle »

« Elle me manque tu sais, mon amie me manque »

« Je sais mais vous lui avez fait tellement mal »

Dylan baissa la tête, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il s'en alla dans le sens contraire de Brenda.

Donna se dit que Brandon avait raison, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, ceux deux là se faisait du mal, et n'arrivaient même plus à se regarder, à se parler. Elle en voulait à Kelly d'avoir tout gâcher, d'avoir gâcher l'amitié de leur groupe, d'avoir donner l'envie à Brenda de partir, d'avoir rendue Brenda différente. Elle devait trouver Brandon et vite, elle ne voulait pas la perdre, non, pas maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5- Ce chapitre est un Hommage à la belle ville de Paris et à Notre Dame qui brûle et rend triste mon si beau pays et ma belle ville de Paris

* * *

Le soir venu, Brenda était dans sa chambre assis sur le sol regardant de nouveau ces feuilles pour faire un choix tout en écoutant encore et encore le même CD qu'elle avait ressorti de la boite en carton du garage. "Loosing my religion" de REM

_"Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_  
_And you are not me_  
_The lengths that I will go to_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I set it up_

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

_..._

_But that was just a dream_  
_That was just a dream"_

Cette chanson, lui faisait mal, mal aux cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'écouter. Elle était le symbole de l'amour et de la perte de Dylan. Comment pouvait -elle arrêter de l'aimer? Elle n'en savait rien, mais partir était une bonne solution, pour essayer de l'oublier.

Ce soir, elle n'avait encore manger que la moitié de son assiette, sa mère faisait des efforts pour lui faire ce qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'avait envie de rien, elle n'avait pas le gout de manger. Cela faisait 10 jours qu'elle n'était pas monté sur la balance, elle avait encore perdue du poids, mais combien?! Elle soupira, s'allongeant sur le sol, les yeux fixés au plafond. Elle ferma les yeux, se revoyant à Paris avec Donna à chercher la maison de Victor Hugo, à traverser les Grands Boulevards à la recherche de la petite veste à la mode, à flâner au Jardin du Luxembourg, au Champ de Mars, voir la Tour Eiffel, ce monstre d'acier puis se poser sur un banc en regardant Notre Dame de Paris tout en lisant le livre de Victor Hugo que Dylan lui avait donné avant de partir. Celui-ci elle le gardait précieusement, avec le petit mot écrit à l'encre noir là savoir le poème Demain des l'aube de ce bon vieux Victor :

_"Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_  
_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._  
_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._  
_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps."_

_In English Too : _

_"Tomorrow, at dawn, in the hour when the countryside becomes white,_  
_I will leave. You see, I know that you are waiting for me._  
_I will go by the forest, I will go by the mountain._  
_I cannot stay far from you any longer."_

Le livre contenait également la rose séchée qu'il lui avait offert à la Saint Valentin.

Ses larmes coulèrent en pensant à ce voyage à Paris qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aurait voulu faire avec lui, mais au lieu de cela, elle découvrit qu'il l'avait trompé avec Kelly pendant qu'elle était à Paris. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que tout était de sa faute, et de son père, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Elle lui en voulait tellement.

Brandon la regardait pleurer , elle lui faisait tellement de peine. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour le moment? Rien. Il devait patienter et mettre son plan à exécution. Il aimait sa sœur, mais il en pouvait plus de la voir se morfondre ainsi à cause d'un garçon. Elle était romantique, à fleur de peau et la voir ainsi, lui fit comprendre que parfois les filles ne réagissaient pas de la même façon que les garçons. Il essayerait de jamais faire mal à une fille, enfin pas comme Dylan l'a fait. Après il savait aussi que son père avait tout fait pour faire séparer les deux inséparables comme on les appeler encore i mois. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Dylan sorte avec Brenda. Certes c'était un garçon paumé, seul un peu bad boy, mais c'était un artiste, un garçon avec un grand cœur qui ne lâchait jamais ses amis. Il l'aimait comme son frère.

Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble, mais pour le moment, il devait juste essayer de protéger sa sœur.

Il la laissa la dans son moment mélodramatique, il savait qu'à cet instant précis elle ne l'écouterait. De toute façon, il devait emmener Dylan à l'aéroport et aimerait avoir une discussion avec lui avant qu'il s'en aille.

Dylan avait fini sa valise, il n'avait presque rien pris, quelques maillots, deux trois shorts, deux livres, son carnet pour écrire comme lui avait suggérer Andrea à la mort de son père et une photo.

_Je lui dirais, j'ai pas envie de lui parler de cela, de ce qui me tourmente, puis elle verra bien que je ne suis pas là, puis si elle a besoin de savoir, Brandon ou Steeve lui diront. Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation prise de tête, je ne veux pas recommencer comme avec Brenda/Jim. Franchement je ne sais même plus où j'en suis, j'ai besoin de calme, de repos, loin de Beverly Hills._

Il s'apprêta à appeler Brandon quand il sonna à la porte.

"Alors prêt?"

"Oui, j'ai tout, merci, on peut y aller"

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, Brandon regardait de temps en temps son ami, il avait l'air encore plus soucieux et absent que le matin.

"Tu es sur que tout va bien, Dylan"

"Tu veux que je te dise quoi, que la vie et belle et que le oiseaux chantent. Non, ça ne va pas bien, mon Père est mort, il me manque. Ta sœur me manque, mais quand je la vois je lui fait de plus en plus de mal, je ne sais pas quoi faire"

Brandon fut surpris que son ami lui ouvre plus ou moins son cœur, il le faisait rarement. Il comprit qu'il devait être encore plus mal qu'il le disait. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda.

"Je sais, je suis désolé pour ton père, sincèrement"

"Merci" "Penses tu que Bren me pardonnera un jour" Dit Dylan tout en baissant la tête se rappelant de leur rencontre dans le couloir aujourd'hui où elle l'avait fuit.

"J'espère, je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle"

Dylan lui sourit tristement, lui aussi s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour elle.

"Moi, aussi, elle était vraiment pâle et maigre aujourd'hui. Prends soin d'elle je t'en prie"

"Compte sur moi"

Le silence régna dans la voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport, aucun des deux ne savait plus quoi dire, Brenda les rendait triste.

Les deux garçons se prirent dans les bras quand l'avion de Dylan fut annoncé, chose qu'ils faisaient rarement. Mais là, ils en avaient besoin.

"Brandon, je te donnerais ce que tu veux pour Brenda quand je reviens, j'en peux plus de la voir comme çà."

"oh merci, appelle moi mercredi pour que je vienne te chercher"

"Merci et occupe toi d'elle"

Dylan s'en alla après avoir de nouveau embrassé son ami. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais il fallait essayer. Il avait passer la journée à penser à Brenda et à tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'installa à l'arrière de l'avion, près d'un hublot. Il prit son casque pour écouter de la musique, et comble de malchance la première chanson qu'il entendit fut "Loosing my religion". Cette chanson était le symbole de son amour avec Brenda, de leur première rupture. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage qu'il n'eut même pas envie de sécher.

"Oh Bren"

Il ferma les yeux au son de la musique pendant que quelques gouttes coulèrent sur le hublot, ce n'était pas seulement ses larmes, c'était également la pluie fine à l'extérieur. Brenda lui manquait et il devait réparer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Si seulement elle pouvait l'écouter.

Les deux anciens inséparables écoutaient la même musique et pleuraient en même temps à leur amour perdu.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode - Dylan à Hawai et surement Brenda encore plus mal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 - Le coeur un organe fragile.**

A HAWAI-CASA d'IRIS

Dylan était arrivé la veille, il avait retrouvé sa mère et pour une fois depuis longtemps il semblait heureux, apaisé. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose, elle savait que son fils était tourmenté par la mort de son père, par sa solitude, par l'alcool qui pouvait encore lui jouer des tours et par les filles.

Il se leva de bonne humeur, prit le petit déjeuner avec sa mère, l'embrassant avant de prendre sa planche de surf pour aller affronter les vagues. Quand il était dans l'eau, enfin sur sa planche, plus rien ne comptait que le vent sur son épaule, l'eau et le bien être qu'il avait d'être là dans ce magnifique spot qu'est Hawaï. Il ne pensait plus ni à la mort de son père, ni à Brenda qu'il avait temps blessé, ni aux examens, ni à Kelly.

Mais une fois posé, sur le sable, il regardait l'horizon et la première pensée qu'il avait, était pour Brenda. Même si cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour elle sachant qu'une grande partie de son mal-être était de sa faute. A l'époque où il choisit entre Brenda et Kelly, il ne pensait pas qu'elle en souffrirait autant. Il avait choisi Kelly plus par facilité qu'autre chose, plus de Jim, plus d'affrontement, moins de problèmes de coeur car ouvrir son coeur à Brenda était facile car il n'a jamais aimé une fille autant qu'elle. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kelly, mais elle ne sera jamais Brenda. Sexuellement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes mais sur tout le reste, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sujet de conversation.

Il s'allongea sur le sable, regardant le ciel, "oh Bren..." une larme coulant sur son visage. Il s'en voulait tellement de rien pouvoir faire pour elle mais comme il l'avait promis à Brandon, il avait décidé de lui donner quelque chose qui lui redonnerait le sourire, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant sur son visage. Il aimait la regarder, elle avait de si beaux yeux, un si beau sourire et de belles fossettes. Finalement, il se demandait s'il préférait vraiment les blondes, car physiquement Brenda avait tout, elle lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Alors pourquoi avait-il choisi Kelly? Il ne savait plus.

Il se précipita pour rentrer chez Iris quand une jeune femme qui ressemblait à Kelly l'aborda. Il en pouvait plus des filles, et si en fait il n'était pas mieux seul. Cela ne pouvait pas aller pire qu'en ce moment.

Iris vit son fils se précipiter chez elle, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien mais l'observa. Elle aurait bien le temps de lui tirer les vers du nez avant qu'ils ne repartent pour LA.

Dylan s'enferma dans sa chambre comme quand il était plus jeune, prit son carnet et commença à écrire. C'était son échappatoire, et en ce moment il en avait vraiment besoin. Il posa les mots sur papier rapidement car il parlait avec son coeur, ce coeur où depuis la mort de son père il ne laissait plus personne y entrait. Il ne voulait plus souffrir encore et encore. La seule personne qui était encore un peu dans son coeur souffrait actuellement encore plus que lui.

CASA WALSH

Brenda avait besoin de voir Dylan, elle avait besoin de le voir pour prendre sa décision qui l'éloignerait peut être de lui définitivement. Mais elle avait besoin de le voir pour tirer un trait sur leur histoire, et partir sur de nouvelles bases et enfin redevenir la fille qu'elle était. Par contre, elle ne voulait absolument pas voir Kelly. Donna lui avait dit qu'elle cherchait Kelly ce matin donc elle n'était pas chez lui. Elle devait lui parler, elle devait.

Elle partit une bonne heure avant, pour passer chez lui . Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de frapper, mais elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment envie de lui parler. Elle avait envie de faire demi-tour mais frappa tout de même. Elle baissa la tête de peur qu'il ouvre la porte directement, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y avait aucune réponse pourtant sa voiture était bien là. Elle se demandait s'il pouvait encore dormir.

"Dylan ouvre moi je t'en prie" osa-t-elle dire presque à voix basse de peur qu'il l'entende.

Elle frappa encore mais personne ne répondit. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait lui être arrivé quelque chose?! Elle s'en voulait encore de s'inquiéter pour lui, elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, elle ne devait plus, il avait Kelly. Puis de toute façon, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui aurait dit, elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait pas encore ce courage, elle avait honte d'elle même.

Elle était encore plus mal en point que le matin même, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui parler seule pour enfin faire son choix et se libérer de ce passé qui lui faisait tellement mal, mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle arrive à lui parler. Elle se dit que peut être Brandon saurait quelque chose, Dylan était son meilleur ami.

Brenda prit le bus pour rejoindre le Collège, elle croisa Andrea dans le bus où elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais Brenda avait encore la tête ailleurs comme depuis des mois. Une fois arrivée, elle vit Brandon et lui couru après comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Bran"

"Oh petite soeur, on est partie bien tôt ce matin"

Elle n'avait pas envie de philosopher avec son frère ce matin, non elle voulait savoir s'il s'avait où il était.

"Tu sais où il est ? hein dis moi"

"Qui?"

Brandon savait très bien qu'elle parlait de Dylan mais il adorait la faire maronner. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose en ce moment, il en était pas sur. Elle était à fleurs de peaux depuis des mois, la moindre contrariété, elle fondait en larmes surtout quand il s'agissait de Dylan. C'est deux là s'aimaient toujours mais ils s'interdisaient de s'aimer. Et voir sa soeur ainsi lui fit mal au coeur.

"Oh du calme, je pensais que vous ne vous parliez plus"

"Mais j'avais besoin de lui parler" Brenda avait encore une fois les larmes aux yeux car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui aurait dit s'il avait été là! "J'en ai besoin pour choisir, Brandon, dis moi où il est?"

Il vit l'émotion de sa soeur, il savait qu'elle était fragile et s'en voulait tellement de ne pouvoir l'aider plus. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux.

"Je suis désolé, il est parti quelques jours chez sa mère, il revient jeudi"

"Jeudi? et comment vais-je faire.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il partirait juste avant la remise des diplômes, ce n'était pas lui, pourquoi ? Comment pouvait elle choisir maintenant qu'il n'était pas là. Elle se rendit compte qu'encore une fois que sa décision dépendrait uniquement de lui, elle était toujours dépendante de lui.

Brandon sentit sa soeur trembler et pleurer dans ses bras, il resserra alors son étreinte, tout en embrassant son front.

"Allez ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer. Et s'il faut j'ai son numéro là- bas et on l'appellera ensemble, ok?"

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, mais elle sourit faiblement à son frère tout en nichant sa tête au creux de ses bras. Elle savait qu'au moins lui serait toujours là pour la protéger et peut être l'aider à choisir et donc faire le bon choix.

Avec Brandon, ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Dylan l'avait quitté et elle s'en voulait également de faire un choix par rapport à Dylan et non par rapport à son frère.

Au loin Donna et Kelly regardèrent la scène triste qui se déroulait. Donna ne pouvait qu'avoir mal au coeur pour son amie, qui était méconnaissable depuis quelques mois et qui lui faisait tant de peine. Quant à Kelly , elle haussa les épaules, et s'en alla au loin, de peur de faire encore du mal à son ex-meilleure amie rien qu'en la regardant.

Donna s'approcha des jumeaux, et pris Brenda par la main, celle-ci sourit à son frère pour le remercier et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction de la salle de cours où Brenda expliqua la situation notamment sur son choix d'université, et sur son envie de tout remettre à plat avec Dylan. Depuis des mois, c'était la première fois que Brenda parlait de Dylan à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Brandon. Elle savait que Donna ne la jugerait pas.

Pendant ce temps à Hawaï, Dylan était toujours entrain de poser des mots sur son cahier et donc d'ouvrir son coeur à celle qu'il avait jadis aimé et qu'il aimait toujours un peu. Il lui devait bien cela, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, à lui de la soutenir même si pour le moment elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler, elle pourrait au moins lire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Hawaï il n'avait pensé qu'à Brenda et uniquement à elle.

* * *

Voilà une petite suite avant la discussion Brenda/Brandon/Dylan et l'intervention d'Iris.

Bonne semaine à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Avec mes excuses pour le retard, changement de ville et déménagement rapide. Donc voila une suite avec Dylan toujours a Hawai avec Iris.

* * *

Dylan était fier de lui, il avait réussi pour une fois à poser ses sentiments pour Brenda sur papier. Car oui, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, sans savoir ce que c'était réellement. De l'amitié, de l'amour, ou juste une amie qui avait été son plus grand amour. Il posa son cahier à coté de lui, s'allongeant sur son lit quand Iris débarqua avec ses huiles essentiels et des bougies. Dylan soupira, il savait que sa mère ne le lacherait pas, tant qu'il ne lui dévoilerait pas la véritable raison de sa venue ici. Le savait-il lui même? Il voulait oublier la mort de son père, oublier Kelly à qui il ne pensait pas vraiment. La seule qui occupait son esprit, et qui lui donnait mal au coeur n'était que Brenda, la seule fille qu'il ait vraiment aimé.

Iris regarda son fils, et se mit en tailleur, allumant ses bougies , puis mis son cd en route, un cd de chant tibétain que ne supportait plus Dylan. Elle prononça des incantations que elle seule pouvait comprendre. Dylan s'assit au bord du lit, et regarda sa mère s'agitait et pour une fois il l'a laissa continuer, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle faisait. Dix minutes étaient passé, quand elle prit la tête de Dylan entre ses mains et lui sourit puis prononça :

Iris : Mon fils, je crois que Brenda souffre à cause de toi, mais je crois qu'elle t'aime toujours et que la blonde tu ne l'aimes pas. Quand à ton père, il t'aimait à sa facon, un peu comme moi.

Les seuls mots que Dylan avait retenu, c'était que Brenda l'aimait toujours. Pourtant elle ne devait pas l'aimer, il l'avait trop fait souffrir, il ne méritait pas son amour.

Dylan essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, cette fille, il l'avait laissé partir à cause d'un simple désir sexuel. Comment en était il arrivé là? Pourquoi avait il laissé Jim le convaincre d'envoyer Brenda à Paris? Pourquoi avoir choisi par la suite Kelly, alors que ça aurait du être Brenda. Cela a toujours était elle. Il ne la connaissait que depuis 3 ans, mais elle en savait plus sur lui qu'en a jamais su Kelly en 15 ans.

Iris : Dis moi mon fils pourquoi tu es venu?

Dylan se leva et pour la première fois de sa vie, pris sa mère dans ses bras.

Dylan: Car j'avais besoin de me faire réconforter par ma maman? Et car je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle retrouva son rôle de mère pour réconforter son fils qui en avait grand besoin. Il n'avait plus qu'elle .

Ils restèrent enlacer ainsi de longues minutes et Dylan se releva tout en sechant ses larmes, puis regarda sa mère dans les yeux

Dylan: Maman tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'aime toujours?

Iris : J'en suis convaincue, et les cartes disent la meme chose. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir?

Dylan : Je ne sais pas, je suis un idiot. Son père ne voulait pas de moi comme petit ami pour sa fille, puis je crois que je l'aimais trop.

Iris sourit à son fils, l'amour n'était pas chose facile, surtout pour un jeune qui avait aucun repere concernant l'amour en voyant son père avec une fille différente chaque soir, et sa mère en amour avec les astres.

Iris : J'aime beaucoup Brenda, et elle te fait du bien.

Dylan baissa la tête, il savait que sa mère avait une relation particulière avec Brenda. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle choisisse à sa place.

Dylan : Maman, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais c'est ma vie...

Iris : Je sais, à toi de savoir ce que tu veux.

Dylan : J'en sais rien...

Dylan prit sa veste, embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

Dylan : Je vais prendre l'air une petite heure.

Il se posa sur le sable, regardant l'océan tout en pensant encore et encore à Brenda. Comment cette fille pouvait le rendre fou, qu'il soit avec elle ou qu'il ne le soit pas. Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier enfin pas tant qu'il n'ait pas mis fin à leur histoire en se faisant pardonner. Mais voulait-il vraiment mettre fin à leur histoire? Ils n'étaient plus en couple, mais son coeur et son âme lui appartenait toujours.

Il sortit la photo de son carnet qu'il avait emmené avec lui , la regarda encore et encore, et pleura de plus belle. C'était une de leur première photo d'amour juste avant le bal de printemps, avant qu'elle lui offre sa virginité et qu'il lui montre tout son amour. Chaque jour leur amour était de plus en plus fort, trop fort pour leurs ages? Peut-être mais il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Non, il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie coûte que coûte.

Il reprit son carnet, et continua à écrire, à écrire pour qu'elle le comprenne, pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus et qu'elle aille mieux. Car le plus important était qu'il ne voulait plus la voir mal à cause de lui, de la voir maigrir à vue d'oeil. Il a peur pour elle, et Brandon a l'air inquiet également, sinon il ne lui aurait pas demander de l'aider.

Il soupira, s'allongea sur le sable, puis ferma les yeux. Son esprit était avec elle, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux bruns, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille puis l'embrassant dans le coup. Il fut réveillé de ses pensées, par une vague qui venait de se casser proche de lui.

Il était temps de rentrer pour éviter de penser à elle, enfin il n'était pas sur d'y arriver, mais il devait au moins essayer.

Pendant ce temps là Brenda était en plein discussion avec Donna, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait faire un choix pour l'an prochain concernant les différentes universités auxquelles elle avait postulé. Ce choix était surtout lié à Dylan, voulait -elle le voir l'an prochain, ou voulait-elle l'oublier?

Donna savait bien que Brenda aimait toujours Dylan, qu'elle avait été blessé comme jamais par son ex petit-ami et par son ex-meilleure amie.

Donna : Tu veux vraiment partir?

Brenda: Je ne sais pas Donna. Je ne sais plus..

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Donna, qui essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Donna voulait protéger Brenda, elle en avait plus besoin que Kelly surtout en ce moment. Brandon avait raison ils devaient tous l'aider à leur façon avant qu'un drame ne survienne.


End file.
